


That Man

by chocolafied



Series: Atlas Reader Inserts [2]
Category: BioShock
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not gonna lie this one is kind of based off of someone I know, Reader Insert, Second person POV, fluff doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to spend an evening in Fort Frolic for yourself to get your mind off of the one man who you happen to run into. Inspired by "That Man" by Caro Emerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Man

To be quite honest, it was infuriating how Atlas could run circles around you and you wouldn’t have the slightest clue on how to stop him for a moment, to steal some time for just the two of you. At one moment you were walking in the plaza of Fort Frolic on the first floor, looking for him like you always did. It was congested, like always. Booze and tobacco stuffed the air, laughter rang in your ears and you felt the warmth radiate off of every stranger you passed.

The last time you saw him was when…a _month_ ago? Maybe two?

He was always a busy man, always working for an extra buck or two. It sometimes made you wonder how he ever got sleep, let alone had time for a social life, if one existed.

But tonight was for yourself. You were going to maybe hit up the record store or such, treat yourself and forget how all of your friends were always out on dates with their significant others and how you were always the black sheep in your group.

If only Atlas saw you that way…

You felt someone “accidentally” bump into you and turned to see who it was. Your temper began to flare when you didn’t hear them voice an apology of sorts. Your heart stopped when you saw him, smirking at you with black eyes gleaming for that instant. The air seemed to be sucked out of your lungs as he passed you and continued to walk along.

He was doing it again. And as always, you chased after him.

Atlas was gone when you finally regained your senses and began your habitual pursuit of him. You trotted quickly down the same way he went, nervously clutching the fabric of your evening dress as you walked.

You paused in front of the Cocktail Lounge and looked around warily as you pursed your lips. A tap on the shoulder jolted you where you stood and you turned quickly to look over your shoulder. There was no one there, save for the passerbyers as they went along their merry way and a few people scattered around the lounge. His warm laugh was in your ear in the next instant and you whirled around again, this time pleasantly surprised to see him there this time.

He had cleaned up nice; you smelled aftershave on him and admired his black suit and the way his hair was slicked back. His hands were in his pockets as he nonchalantly stood before you, acting like he had never teased you like he had. You grinned as you took in his appearance. “Hi!” You blinked your eyes at him a few times. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight.”

Atlas shrugged. A sheepish smirk played on his lips. “I was in the area,” he answered. “The boys and I were going to the casino for a few games.” He nodded his head to the side, referring to his friends who were most likely at Pharaoh’s Fortune. His voice was deep and rich as always. The sound of it alone had your heart swelling.

“Oh.” You fiddled with your small purse and gnawed lightly at your lip, thinking of something again before he took off like he always did. “How’s that turning out for you?” Your lips quirked up into a smile as you eyed him again.

Atlas rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Horrible,” he shuddered, making you laugh. “Just… _horrible_. The boys couldn’t win a hand at poker even if their lives depended on it, Lass.”

You felt pleasantly dizzy from the atmosphere at the social hub and relaxed more. “Must be an interesting night for you, then.”

He threw you a sarcastic look from your teasing. “That’s _one_ way of putting it.” You giggled even more at his expression and the tone of voice he had spoken in. “Another would be that I rake in more dough than they can and they get piss drunk in anger,” he had you laughing harder now. “ _Or,_ you could accompany me and we could maybe get a bite to eat?”

Your heart fluttered and the air had been caught in your lungs. You felt the world spinning around you slightly and the words you were going to say die out on your tongue. His words were still processing in your mind. Did he _actually_ just say that?

Too good to be true. _Too good_.

He arched a thick eyebrow when he saw you turn your head away from him slightly and narrowed your gaze at him. “…Are you asking me on a _date_?”

Atlas blinked at you in surprise, brow raised and eyes widening. Your doubts were slowly being blown away when you watched as he sheepishly beamed at you, raising an eyebrow again. “… _Maybe?_ ”

You finally let out the laugh that had been caught in your throat and covered your face with your hands. This couldn’t be happening, but it was. _It was_. It frightened you as much as it intrigued you. Atlas grinned and offered you his elbow. Your eyes didn’t leave his as you eagerly wrapped your arm around his and finally wrested your head against his bicep.

“Where to, Miss?” he offered.

You rolled your eyes upwards and eyed the ceiling for a moment. “Well,” you paused and turned to look at him again.

“There was this one record shop I wanted to go to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you listen to "That Man" by Caro Emerald, you might have a more pleasant reading experience :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
